The Blight Awakens
The Blight Awakens is the twenty-eighth Hyrule Historia mission and second of Return of Sulkaris. Intro The Gohma swarm into Malkariko. A sole Hylian surviving soldier sees one of his own kind helping the enemy. * Hylian Soldier: What kind of person would help these monsters?! * Agitha: The Gohma work in perfect unity. * Agitha: Hylians don't. * Agitha: Gohma always take care of their own kind. * Agitha: Hylians don't. * Agitha: Gohma care and nurture children who lose their mothers to war. * Agitha: Hylians don't. From the roof of the city hall, Impa witnesses Agitha talking to Akazoo and Azrily. * Agitha: Well where are you off to now, mister? * Akazoo: I'm off to find a band of Keatons. Impa jumps down and starts eavesdropping. * Agitha: What's wrong with your face? * Akazoo: That is none of your business. * Akazoo: I expect the Gohma to allow me passage for my help. * Akazoo: Give your Fallen Sage my regards. (leaves with Azrily) * Agitha: Sulkaris will free us all. Agitha leaves the city and returns to Mido. * Mido: There are only two Kokiri cities on the way to the Sanctuary. * Mido: Saria and the Great Deku Tree will certainly be near one of them. * Agitha: Sulkaris only wants the Sage. * Mido: I am only helping Sulkaris to teach that oppressive tree a lesson. * Mido: His death is the condition of my help! * Mido: Without me the Gohma will never find the Sanctuary. POV switches to Saria and Kasuto inside the Kokiri Forest. * Saria: I've never been to this part of the forest before. * Great Deku Tree: I have kept all you children away from it for your own good. * Saria: Where are we going exactly? * Great Deku Tree: A place more ancient than even I. (brings Saria to the destination) * Great Deku Tree: It is here. * Saria (sees a shimmering portal): What is it? * Great Deku Tree: Even I don't know, truthfully. Saria dismounts and walks towards the portal. * Great Deku Tree: Think of it as a test of character. Saria looks into the portal and sees a faceless figure. * Great Deku Tree: Saria, what do you see? The figure twists into the shape of Link. * Saria: Link! The figure twists further into Link and Saria's past. * Saria: I see memories... * Saria: Back when everything was good in the past. * Saria: The first time I explored the Lost Woods and its majesty... * Saria: Before the forest became dull, before the magic of it all faded... * Saria: Nothing is like the old days now. What happened to it all? (looks back and sees Link) * Saria: I miss those days so much... (starts walking towards 'Link') * Great Deku Tree: Saria that is enough, come back. Saria continues, heedless of the Great Deku Tree's order. * Great Deku Tree: Saria, come back! Saria continues and attempts to embrace 'Link', only to discover him to be an illusion and fall unconscious. * Great Deku Tree: You are stricken with a case of nostalgia, my child. * Great Deku Tree: There is no stronger force in all of Hyrule, no force more dangerous. * Great Deku Tree: You so desperately long for the past and are always hungry for it. * Great Deku Tree: Do not let yourself become a victim of this curse. * Great Deku Tree: You will be forever starving, nothing satiates that hunger. * Great Deku Tree: All things must grow or die. Kasuto brings Saria to Kanokiri. * Great Deku Tree: Strange... why are my children not in the meadows? (discovers a swarm of Gohma fighting the Kokiri) * Great Deku Tree: How did I not sense them entering the forest? POV switches to Mido and Agitha on a Shroud Walker, then back to Kasuto and Saria. * Great Deku Tree: The spawn of Iemanis will spread no further! (roars) POV switches to Mido and Agitha. * Mido: He's here! * Agitha: Do not forget our objective, Mido. * Mido: Saria will be near. Outro The Gohma overwhelm the Kokiri defenders while Saria and Kasuto desperately attempt to fight them off. Mido reveals himself to Kasuto. * Mido: Well hello there, father. Did you miss me? * Mido: I've seen the world out there that you shut us out from. * Mido: Sulkaris has taught me what it means to have freedom. * Great Deku Tree: Yet you are a slave to her will. * Mido: Nope. * Great Deku Tree: I kept you here for your protection, my son. * Great Deku Tree: As any parent would. An Armogohma incinerates the Great Deku Tree. Saria fires an arrow at Mido's shoulder, but it does not kill him. * Great Deku Tree: I am sorry to leave you with this burden, Saria. * Great Deku Tree: Your father loves you to no end. The Great Deku Tree lashes out, killing his assailant and many other Gohma before a squadron of Armogohma finally bring him down. Mido approaches Saria, who is kneeling in front of Kasuto's burned husk. * Mido: Sulkaris will be most pleased, don't you think? Category:Hyrule Historia